


For Years I've Tried to Keep You Safe

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Percival bonds with Newt after arriving at the Scamander residence.





	For Years I've Tried to Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> here's my garbage now read it

Before Grindelwald, Percival had been President Picquery’s right-hand man. After, he could hardly control his magic. He was getting better, but knew he would still be fairly useless in combat. What use is an Auror who can’t defend himself, who has panic attacks? It was Seraphina’s idea to send him to England shortly after he left the hospital. “Stay with an old friend and get your strength back. You can work with him at the Ministry while you’re there.”

He wasn’t thrilled by the idea, but leaving his house would be good. Grindelwald had kept him there, chained up, paralyzed by magic, for almost two years. And when he was upset, it was Percival he took it out on. Percival, who was crumpled uselessly in the corner of his own bedroom. Later, in the hospital, Seraphina had told him her concerns in a matter of fact, detached manner. 

“There are people, Graves, who think you’re not cut out for this job. I’ve gotten complaints. They say they’d be embarrassed to take orders from a man who allowed himself to be captured and held hostage, and some have even offered ideas for replacements. Additionally, I’m concerned about your mental state…”

It was decided then that he would spend some time with Theseus Scamander, be his assistant. A broken wizard who could hardly use magic was of no use to MACUSA. After leaving the hospital, but before going to England, Percival slept in his guest bedroom, never opening the door to his former prison. He often woke up to wet sheets, and had at first tried to mumble a shaky cleaning charm, but it never worked. Eventually, he put a plastic sheet down and resigned himself to doing lots of laundry.

 

Theseus was kind when he saw him, and Percival was grateful that he treated him no differently than he always had. He was excited to meet the little brother so often mentioned, and eventually got his chance at dinner. Newt walked in on unsteady legs, smiling shyly at Percival and sitting down across from him. Percival examined him carefully- he was unhealthily pale and nearly emaciated, his breathing was shallow, and he spoke softly. He was wearing a feminine nightgown, and when Percival gave it an odd look, Theseus whispered that Newt had trouble dressing himself and it was just easier that way.

Both Percival and Theseus went to bed late that night, having stayed up to talk for hours, but Percival was woken sooner than he would have liked by someone shaking his shoulder. He scrambled away from the offending hands, wild-eyed, but relaxed when he saw it was only Newt. “I heard you screaming,” the younger man said quietly, chewing his lip. Percival cleared his throat, sitting up and feeling the familiar shameful dampness around his hips.

His face turned red, and he looked away, pulling the blanket closer. Grindelwald had made him helpless and weak as a child, but there was no time to dwell on that now- Newt was watching him curiously. “Are you alright, Mr. Graves? I can get my brother to take care of you, if you want.” “No. No, thank you,” Percival muttered. “Just…” He swallowed his pride. “Could you tell me where the laundry room is?” Newt looked briefly confused, but then he must have smelled the urine, because he nodded quickly. “It’s just down the hall and to the left. And… Mr. Graves, I won’t tell Theseus. It happens to me when I’m very sick, so I won’t think less of you.” His voice was gentle, but not insultingly so. Percival smiled at him. “Thank you, Mr. Scamander. You’re a very kind young man.” Newt blushed, then started coughing. “You should go lie down,” Percival suggested, and Newt nodded, making his way back to his own room.

Next morning, Percival took a walk, thinking about his new living situation. It was good to see Theseus again, and Newt was so sweet. He was lucky to have such a caring older brother, Percival reflected.

**Author's Note:**

> dramatic irony yee yee


End file.
